


Grumpy Cat

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [37]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cock Warming, Knife Play, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Pet Play, collar and leash, cum dump, tail butt plug, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Anti, to Wil while tied to the headboard: Dark would never treat me this way.  Dark, from his desk without looking up: yes I would”- frankkylou“Can I please request some grumpy cat Anti with Danti?”- Sagegreythehazelpirate





	Grumpy Cat

Anti had been tied to the bed for almost two hours. His bones were aching, he was worn down, stretched out, tired, oversensitive.

It was a punishment, a proper punishment, for being distracting to the point of inconvenience towards Dark. It had been rather simple. Anti was being a needy pet, climbing all over Dark, scratching him up and grinding into his lap. When Dark had, rather patiently, told Anti he had work to do, instead of leaving him alone or just getting under the desk for cockwarming purposes, Anti had quite deliberately knocked off the pile of paperwork at Darks desk.

Dark had stood up, grabbing Anti by the hips, and slammed him down on the desk, calling Wilford in for assistance.

Wilford was never going to get bored of torturing their kitten when he particularly deserved it.

So Anti had been fucked several times over, essentially used as a cum dump, and at the moment he had a sizeable tail butt plug in to keep him from leaking anything onto the bed. His pretty kitty ears were slightly askew, and his collar was being pulled on just a little, since the leash was tied to the headboard, along with his wrists. It has plenty of slack so Anti wouldn’t choke himself but it was tight enough so that he got the picture - right now, he belonged on this bed to be used and to be pretty.

That especially felt like the case since Wilford had summoned his knife and was tracing around Antis nipple in a teasing fashion, never pressing down enough to break the skin, but just enough so Anti could feel the sting and the coolness of the metal.

Antis cock had made a valiant effort to get hard again, and Anti didn’t know how it still had energy to do much of anything when he certainly didn’t. And Wilford ignored it, mostly, other than running a few fingers along the underside every now and then just to keep Anti on edge.

Anti hissed as Wilford took it one step further, using his thumb to gently spread pre around the head of Antis cock. He hissed and squirmed, and made an almost panicked noise in the back of his throat because that was so much, yet Wilford wasn’t going to fucking do anything about it, and it ached so much it hurt.

His voice was crackling and broken as he spoke.

“Please, Wil... D-Dark wouldn’t treat me this way...”

Dark didn’t even look up from his desk where he was arranging and rearranging and rearranging papers again, and he looked concentrated, despite being naked. Naked for the purposes of taking his frustrations of rearranging paperwork out on Anti when he needed to.

“Yes I would.”

Wilford giggled, cupping Antis face in a deceptively sweet manner.

“I think you’re lucky I’m the one doing this, Kitten. I don’t think Dark would be able to restrain himself from actually cutting you to pieces.”

Wilford knife teased around Antis navel, scraping along his happy trail and Anti swallowed thickly, wishing Wilford would either jerk him off or just stab him already.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
